<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family celebrations &amp; midnight revelations by all_4_feels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392936">Family celebrations &amp; midnight revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_4_feels/pseuds/all_4_feels'>all_4_feels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Courtship, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Oblivious Dutch, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_4_feels/pseuds/all_4_feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Christmas Dutch would make it a big spectacle to gift Hosea with something extravagant. This year, however, he would receive his best gift by far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews &amp; Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family celebrations &amp; midnight revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had a sudden bout of inspiration during the Christmas holidays. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Christmas eve in the Van der Linde camp always followed a certain pattern. Had been for so many years now, that one could almost call it a tradition. They would celebrate Yule as they would any other, more or less special occasion, and that was by getting royally hammered. They would drink, eat, sing and laugh around the campfire, and sometimes even dance, either to the crude tune of their own music, or that of Dutch's gramophone. Though they were not much for decorations or traditions in general, Arthur would always make sure that they had enough meat on the table, and occasionally Uncle would monkey around as Santa, though whether the old drunk would dress up by himself, or be stuffed into the costume by the others once passed out cold, varied from year to year.</p><p>Reverend Swanson would try to read them some verses from that false bible of his and remind them that this was the birthday of Christ, and as such should be celebrated with <em>respect</em>. The boys, in turn, would drag the reverend to the nearest tree and tie him up, complete with a gag, returning then to their own merrymaking with roaring peals of joyous, self-congratulatory laughter. Some time later, Miss Grimshaw would always sneak to release the fuming priest of his bonds, complaining about "no-good, degenerate drunkards", at the same time as her own pale cheekbones would be flushed a frankly alarming shade of pink from a little too much gin.</p><p>Gifts would be passed around the camp between the gang members, big and small alike, anything from a pack of cigarettes or a bottle of booze, to fine jewellery and fancy clothes for the ladies. They were practical people, and not into grandeur as such, but they did like to take mutual enjoyment in their hard-earned spoils. Subsequently, Dutch's gifts for Hosea were always a talking point. They were all well aware of the fact that the two men were exceedingly fond of each other, and the gang leader would always make it a public display to gift his right-hand man with something extravagant, causing the other to stumble over in his gratitude and embarrassment. It was a display of their leader's might as much as anything else, and everyone knew that as well. The message in the gesture rang loud and clear: "Look what spoils we can <em>all</em> enjoy, if we all work hard enough".</p><p>This year, however, was slightly different to all the previous ones. This time there was no fanfare, none of the usual bluster as Dutch stepped out of his tent at midnight, like clockwork, walking with brisk steps over to where Hosea was sat in his favorite chair by the fire, accompanied by everyone else. This was usually the point when the gang leader would come to a stop in front of him, sporting a huge grin, dark eyes glittering with mischievous mirth in contest with the clear, starry night sky. The younger man would then spin a long litany of poetic bullshit, before pulling from behind his back whatever overkill artifact the man had got him that year, and present it to him with a deep bow. And Hosea, for his own part, would of course, <em>of course</em> feel just as flattered, just as touched and cherished every time, no matter the sickly sweet syrup he would then pour out for the sake of his leader, and everyone watching.</p><p>"What do you reckon Dutch will give you this year," John had inquired earlier from Hosea with an ambiguous grin, just like the kid did every year, the rest of the boys and girls joining in on the query. 'What indeed,' he wondered now as he watched their leader approach him with uncharacteristic haste. One year it had been a gold-bound leather book, another a new horse, his trusty Turkoman stallion, Silver Dollar. Year after year, Dutch's gifts had become more and more illustrious, and though he saw no point in wasting good dollars in expensive gifts for <em>himself</em>, of all people, he figured that he could afford to humor the undeniably affectionate, if a little blusterous man once a year. His own modest offerings, of course, paled in comparison with the other's overflowing bounty, but at least he did try to convey with them how much he appreciated the yearly acknowledgement.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Dutch," Hosea greeted mellowly, looking up with a gentle smile as the man came to stand next to him. He could practically feel the suspense building around the campfire as everyone held their breath, hanging on to the edges of their seats as they waited excitedly to see what the gang leader would give him this year. Dutch, however, remained silent, and his own face fell at the sight of the other's serious expression. "... Dutch? You alright," he asked at last, hearing his own voice waver a little under the persistent scrutiny. For a moment they simply stayed like that, staring at each other as though caught under a spell, before the younger man finally seemed to snap out of it, pitch-black eyes scanning the enthusiastic audience that had gathered around them, before returning to him. "Mr Matthews...," the leader croaked hesitantly, shifting on his feet and licking his lips nervously. "Would you care to join me?"</p><p>That caught Hosea completely off guard. '<em>Mr Matthews</em>?' Now he was <em>really</em> worried. "... O-of course," he stammered after a little delay, paying an inquisitive glance to the rest of the gang before slowly rising to his feet, coming to stand mere inches from Dutch's imposing form. The gang leader, however, wouldn't wait around, but instead started immediately back towards the softly glowing shape of his large white tent, disappearing inside in a flurry of billowing canvas. Ignoring the shocked gasps and the immediate burst of speculative blabber around him in favor of the dull ache of disquiet that gnawed at his insides, he followed in his leader's footsteps shortly after.</p><p>Pulling gingerly aside the gently fluttering flap of Dutch's tent, Hosea stepped inside... and found himself very nearly running into the man himself. The gang leader had come to an abrupt stop and turned around, standing now resolute in front of him, coal-black eyes boring into his own. "Dutch, w-what-," he had scarcely a chance to utter, startled by the other's strong features half covered by the shadows, before his words were drowned out by the leader's deep baritone. "Sorry about this, old friend," the younger man rumbled, taking a step closer, and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight as the single lantern perched on a trunk brought into its soft, warm light the other man's blown-out pupils, and the fire, the absolute hunger burning in them. "This one ain't for their eyes."</p><p>Dutch reached out to grasp Hosea by his arms, then, and he had barely time to let out a surprised yelp before he found his lips being covered by the other man's. The gang leader's mouth was soft and plump, and the wet press of it, along with the rough, almost sinful prickle of his thick, luxurious mustache was enough to cause his brain to short-circuit. The kiss didn't last for very long, which was a small mercy, as he found himself incapable to do anything else but to stand there stock-still, and take the onslaught of tender affection. The younger man pulled away then hastily, letting go of him entirely, and when he had finally gathered enough courage to open his eyes that had been squeezed shut the whole time, he was met by the other's anxious, almost panicked gaze. It was then that he realized that Dutch had been <em>afraid</em>.</p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry," Dutch hastened to explain before Hosea had a chance to say anything, the nervous man running a shaky hand through his own jet-black hair. "I-I didn't know how you would-" The gang leader didn't get to finish his sentence before he reached out, cupping the younger man's face. He certainly hadn't expected to be kissed, but it didn't mean that he hadn't enjoyed it, or welcomed it, for that matter. Quite the contrary, in fact. "Oh, you great fool," he huffed, meeting the other's fearful eyes with his own open, honest ones. He felt laughter bubble up in his chest, but tried not to show it on his face, in vain. The other man seemed thrown off by his amusement. "We've been dancing around this for <em>years</em>!"</p><p>If anything, Dutch appeared even more puzzled by this information. "So... so you <em>knew</em>," the gang leader breathed at last, incredulous, his big, warm hands coming to rest upon Hosea's, thick, ringed fingers curling around his own. An amused chuckle escaped his lips at that. "You haven't been exactly subtle with your courting, Dutch van der Linde. Showering me with all those expensive gifts, all these years... Please don't tell me that you haven't seen the jealous looks that Molly and Susan have been giving me." This time he almost laughed out loud at the other's expression. "So... you <em>wanted</em> me to kiss you?" Figuring that there was no more to be said with words, he pulled the younger man closer, pressing their lips together again.</p><p>"Wanted so much more than that," Hosea gasped once they pulled apart again much, much later, a string of saliva still connecting their slick, kiss-swollen lips, their breaths coming out in hot puffs of air between them. "But I figured that I would let you come into that conclusion in your own time... After all, you've got a reputation to keep up with the ladies." That startled a nervous laugh from Dutch's lips, and he joined in with his own, mischievous smile. "Well then," the gang leader eventually rumbled, peeling his hands off his face and holding on to them as he started to walk slowly backwards towards his own cot. "I must ask you again... would you care to join me... <em>Old Girl</em>?" There was no question in his mind as his shaky feet stumbled after those sultry, dark chocolate eyes, letting himself to be led across the space and engulfed in the searing heat of the other. Wherever in this world his leader would go, he was sure to follow. "With pleasure, Mr Van der Linde."</p><p>That Christmas night they found newfound release in each other's arms, drunk from the alcohol running through their veins, and the adrenaline from the giddy joy of exploring the other's body for the first time. Hosea watched the carnal dance of their shadows on the dimly illuminated canvas as Dutch held them both in his large, tight grip, hot, wet lips laying feverish kisses all over his neck, jaw and mouth as they worked together, racing towards a disassembling finish. The gang leader was just as passionate a lover as he had always imagined, and now that he'd finally had a taste, he would never want to go without. Van der Linde might've been his leader, but the man sure as shit belonged to <em>him</em>.</p><p>"... I did have an actual gift for you as well," Dutch grunted, <em>after</em>, when they had cleaned themselves up and straightened their clothes with blushing cheeks and bashful glances, readying themselves to rejoin the rest of the gang outside. "Oh," Hosea blurted from the cot where he was sitting, his whole body aching, as was pretty much the norm these days, but in the most delicious way. The gang leader hummed in affirmative, suddenly twirling around to pick something up from the side table. "I was actually supposed to give you this <em>before</em> kissing you, but... well, lost my nerve a little there." <em>Now</em> he was <em>really</em> intrigued. Dutch van der Linde, losing his nerve... and admitting it, too? Now <em>that</em> was something new! Suppressing his triumphant smirk, he tried to school his expression into one of mild curiosity as the other man turned to him again, holding out something in front of him. As soon as he laid his eyes upon the sizeable object, his breath got caught in his throat, his mind coming into an abrupt, stuttering halt.</p><p>"Oh Dutch, that is amazing," Hosea gasped before the thought had even fully formed in his head. What he was looking at was a gold-framed pencil drawing of the whole gang. Feeling his mouth dry up at the gesture, he reached out to accept the gift. "Who-," he started to ask, looking up in haste, but was quickly silenced by Dutch's raised hand. "Arthur," the gang leader beamed, answering to his questioning look with a gentle smile. "He drew it, and I took it to this fence back in town to be framed and engraved, very hush-hush. Everybody joined in on the costs. It's from all of us." Looking back down at the bottom of the frame, he could indeed make out the bold letters that said "Van der Linde - Matthews Family, 1894". Glutching the thick, strong frame with shaking hands, he could feel tears prickling into his eyes as a good old wave of sentiment washed over him. Family... His <em>family</em> had given this to him...</p><p>"Thank you," Hosea spluttered hoarsely and looked up to Dutch, unable to stop the clear drops that now slipped down the length of his tall, hollow cheeks. The gang leader was all smile, his white-toothed grin reaching from nearly ear to ear. "Merry Christmas, Hosea," he uttered softly and knelt down in front of him, taking the drawing from between his trembling fingers and placing it carefully onto the rumbled sheets before reaching up to cup his wet face, capturing his lips in a yet another slow, passionate kiss. "I must go... thank the rest of our family," Hosea gasped once they pulled apart, starting to get up onto his feet. The younger man let out an irritated huff. "<em>Our</em> family... I like that," the man rumbled all the same whilst licking his lips, standing up with him. Exchanging mutual grins, they finally stepped out of the tent with their fingers intertwined. Together, like an old married couple unto their motley gaggle of unruly, reprobate children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>